


Some Unholy War

by Galactic_Honeybee



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demon Summoning, Exorcisms, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, sort of badass ryan bergara?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Honeybee/pseuds/Galactic_Honeybee
Summary: Ryan accidentally summons Shane into a salt circle. SHANEanigans ensue.





	Some Unholy War

Ryan took a deep breath, and walked towards the pentagram, finishing up the ring of salt around the black candles carefully placed on his living room floor. 

“Okay, it’s not  that big of a deal! Summoning a demon in your living room is  definitely  a  _ perfect_ _ly normal_ way to spend your Saturday night!” 

He sighed again, shuffling over to the salt circle and hesitantly lighting the candles forming the pentacle. The room, now illuminated by black candles placed into the infamous star formation in the center of the salt circle, felt odd and the air think with anticipation.

With shaking hands, Ryan took out the folded slip of paper in the back pocket of his jeans. The ink of the pen used by the girl at the bookstore was a tad smudged, but still legible. He swallowed and stepped back from the pentagram, ready to perform the ritual.

“I really have lost my mind haven’t I?”he thought.

~~ ~ ~~

Shane was on his bed, glasses perched low on his nose, with a bag of big pretzel sticks, looking over the newest free range grass posts to include in the postmortems. He was chilling in a loose hotdaga t-shirt and some boxers with a pretzel stick loosely hanging out of his mouth when he felt it. It could almost be described as a feeling of yearning and pining, but stronger, and ice cold. 

It was a sharp tug he knew all too well. “Who in the seven circles of hell would be summoning _me_ at this time of year?” Shane thought with a small huff of incredulous laughter. 

He felt himself yanked through existenceand flung into some other space, not too far from where he was. As he picked himself up he looked around to see where he was and met eyes with a very terrified Ryan. 

“Uh, want a pretzel?”

~~ ~ ~~

“What are you doing  here?” Ryan said, his voice laced with panic.

“Wait, _how did you summon_ _me_?” Shane said. He started panting frantically as he finally realized where he was.

He was in a pentacle, in his boyfriends apartment, inside a salt circle, most likely about to be tortured with an attempted exorcism. 

Ryan stepped backwards and reached into a bag he had sitting on a chair, pulling out the holy water and a piece of paper. 

Shane tried backing away as much as he could but hit the back edge of the circle. He was trapped. 

“Ryan, ry, what are you doing?” Shane spoke almost in a whimper. 

“I don’t know what you are or what you did with Shane, but I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back.” Ryan said, a cold gaze in his eye, looking down at Shane with something akin to disgust.

“Please Ry, it’s me, I  am  Shane! Please-“ But before he could get out another word Ryan doused him with holy water. 

Shane screamed as the water made contact with his skin, hissing and burning like acid. 

“I’m gonna get my boyfriend back, no matter what it takes.” 

Ryan started reading off the exorcism rite and Shane felt the burning heat starting at the base of his spine causing him to cry out in pain. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach as he began to feel sick, throwing up a sickly looking black sludge onto the ground in front of him. He was sobbing and screaming in pain as he looked up to Ryan again. 

“Ry, Ryan, please, please I can’t do this, it h- it hurts so _bad_ , I cant- Ryan please, it hurts.”

Ryan looked down at Shane and stopped. It was still Shane, _right_? Even through the small black horns sprouting up from his hair, his black eyes, glossy claws, and sharp teeth, it was still Shane. 

Ryan fell to his knees. 

“Ryan, I- I know you hate demons. I’ll leave if you want me to. You’ll n- you’ll never have to see me again if you- if you want me gone,” Shane said shakily. 

“Just open the circle and I’ll be gone if you want me to be.” 

Ryan looked up at him, his eyes trained on Shane’s face, it was hurt and genuine. 

“No, I want you to stay. You’re still Shane, I can see it on your face.” Ryan said weakly.

“Behind the vomit?” Shane said cracking a weak smile.

Ryan huffed out a laugh. 

“Yes behind the vomit. Now let’s get you cleaned up and in bed, okay?”

Ryan reaches out a hand, over the salt circle, breaking the seal and a shaky, clawed hand takes a shaky tan one as Ryan pulls Shane up from his spot on the cold tile of his living room and into a warm embrace. 

Ryan felt sobs beginning to wrack Shane’s body. 

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay, alright? I’ve got you now. I understand now. Let’s head into the bathroom okay?”

Shane just nods and Ryan leads him into the bathroom to clean him off. 

He wipes him off with a towel wet with warm water and has him step into the shower as Ryan goes through his stuff and finds a sweatshirt Shane left on his last visit and a pair of his boxers. He sets them on the bathroom counter and goes about making Shane some warm tea. 

Shane eventually emerges from the bathroom wrapped up in his sweatshirt with a sleepy look on his face, his cheeks and nose flushed pink from the shower. Ryan hands Shane the tea and leads him into the bedroom. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry about tonight. I never want to hurt you like that again okay? I acted out of fear and I was completely in the wrong, and, oh jeez please don’t cry baby!” 

Shane was indeed crying, looking at Ryan with tenderness in his eyes as he pulled Ryan in for another hug. 

“I love you so much Ry. It’s okay. It hurts still, but it’s okay! I’ll be better soon and we can be okay together.” Shane said softly.

“Yeah...” 

“So we’re just gonna gloss over how demons and other supernatural creatures are real then? Also, what happened to the footage I got?” Ryan was beaming a smug smile at him.

“The footage was probably corrupted the moment I showed up, but I’m as real as they get buddy! I’m not quite sure about the rest of them there ghouls. Guess you’ll have to figure that out for yourself Bergara!” Shane said with a catlike grin.

“Shut up Shane, the point still stands that you’re a lying liar who lied.” Ryan playfully poked a finer into Shane’s chest.

“I work for the king of lies baby! I’m one of the best! Second best being politicians!” Shane said with a wheeze.

“Now lets get to sleep, 3/4ths of an exorcism will take a lot out of a guy.” 

“Alright big guy, but I want cool demon facts in the morning!” Ryan said with another grin.

Shane wheezed out another laugh. “Alright you little ghost hunter.” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with suggestions babes i might just write you something


End file.
